to save a villiage
by THORN29535
Summary: this is a naruto halo cross over naruto villiage is distroyed and the only way to fix it is to get help from naru so he can make to the wolf to bring back the people that were killed everyone m for later chapters and violence
1. back in time

I do not own naruto

hello me again this is of course a cross over

now i will not explain most of the story so do not ask

but some of your friends from pure blue will be in here as well

* * *

a spartan sat in a room with a swirling fortex in a dark room seting the time forward to the time the world would most need him again after his defeat of the covenate. just before he steped through though as if fate itself came into play for master chief a power serge and a big one racked the bilding seting his time to the past way way far into the past were there was demons and people who had powers known as chakra. unknown to the effect of the serge he step into the swirling vortex.

* * *

naruto set his eyes on the ones that stood before him akatsuki and sound alike in the blood and flames that were once known as konoha naruto was the only one left he had watched his friends die before him one by one unable to move from the spot he was frozen. he finaly coud not take it anymore and finaly broke out of his stun from orachemaru and itachi now that he could move he charged two resengan and charged them all out madness in his eyes. itachi was infront of him in a instant with his fist in naruto's gut sending him flying he cried out in pain as he flew into a burining building. he then said this "**kuchiose no jutsu" **then infront of him stood in his full glory the kyuubi the next thing heard was naruto's voice " have fun" kyuubi smiled. the snake sanin disapeared into the ground followed by kabuto a second later. kisame hesitated before backing up slowly itachi just stood his ground before a god afful roar from the kyuubi as it charged itachi but itachi maybe brave but was not stupid and vanished in a swirl of leafs folowed by kisame. kyuubi smirked just his appearance had made them run with their forces on their heels after making sure they were long gone he disapeared back into the boy. naruto was walking around in sadness but then he remimbered something there were two people that could fix this the wolf and the angel ( read some of my other stories to get backgrounds on these two) the angel was long sense gone. that left the wolf he was all the way across the country and into the mountains were he said he would training if he ever needed him. he walked into the weapon shop and came out with a metal container and walked around and grabed hair from everyone he came by when he was finaly done. he then went to walk towards were he needed to but as he turned a corner he saw kisame and itachi waiting for him. 

" you think we would give up that quick brat" kisame said with an dark chucle.

" come with us or else we will make you"

"naruto refused and tried to run but itachi was too fast and stoped him then sent him flying into samaheda which kisame was using as a baseball bat and naruto the ball.

* * *

master chief was just now starting to slow down he felt sick when finaly the swirling had stoped ( inter terminater music) he found himself on a knee. he finaly made it to his feet and saw the town he had shown up in was just torn to shreds and put to the flame " what the hell" then he saw two guys nailing a kid back in forth between each of them like a volley ball. he rushed and caught the boy between them he was out cold. 

kisame yells " hey we were having fun and what the hell are you"

cheif slowly put down the boy. then took out the smg on his back and pointed it at the quite one. itachi stood there with an akward and confused but he soon felt something wrong and started to run as chief pulled the trigger bullets rained down on him but he dodged the fast moving projectiles but not fast anof. chief ran out of bullets and reloaded and put it back on his back. then something hit him on the back that made him move forward a little. he turned and saw samaheda coming at him he put his arms to block as the sword hit his suit it broke in half. kisame yelled " no my precus" but was then nailed on the jaw with an uppercut breaking it and he was sent up like tsunade and then came down into a kick that sent him flying away. itachi showed up with sword out. he swung but chief caught it and broke it into small pieces. itachi was in sock but was soon picked up an thrown into kisame knocked out form. then he felt something in his suit next thing he knew his helmet was gone and there was a white haired kid with glowing blue hands lashing out at him he was too slow to dodge and so he put in his own force he was in real pain until he finaly nailed kabuto away but then he felt something bite his neck he saw orachemaru head ( yes that means chief has the curse mark and sasuke is at orachemaru base you don't think itachi could be there otherwise do you) and smashed him until orachemaru turned to clay as kabuto got the wounded and left with orachemaru. he saw the mark spin then stop he quickly put on his helmet if not for the suit he would have pasted out right there on the spot.

* * *

naruto was waking up he sat up with a start " man im in the past just great now what am i supposed to do" chief saw the boy staring at him. "to answer your questions im a sparton yes from the future i am wearing a suit of almost unbreakable armor and the name you can call me chief"


	2. trouble

I do not own naruto

* * *

" hey metalhead" " don't call me that i said chief" " sure metalhead" "eeeeeerrrrrrrrr where you going kid" " im going to naru" "who's naru" by the way metalhead names naruto" " naruto got it but you did not answer my question" " the guy who can fix this problem of mine as you can see for yourself my villiage" " hey you think he can help me" " maybe he is a time traveler or so he said" " great im coming too" " let's move than he in the mountians way east from here and up north" " got it" naruto and chief rushed off to their destination.

* * *

"realy all we need is them to make it to that immortal" 

" i will get sasuke and the sound five to take them down and itachi with them hehehehehehe"

" kukuku right kabuto-kun"

* * *

" we can't let them reach there we have to find a way to stop them and that jugernaut"

* * *

chief felt sick and faint " kid can we do it tomorrow i don't feal so hot" chief grabed his neck in pain. " metalhead don't tell me orochemaru got you the pale guy with long hair" " ya he bit me on the neck that bastard" " okay this is bad" "what do you mean by bad" " do you know what chakra is" "no" " i thought so from what i can tell you don't have any but that curse seal is putting it into you by the chakra is what we use to fight and it is our energy as well you see **kage bushin jutsu **" a second naruto apeared out of no where " as you see we can control it and do things you can only wish of by the way watch the clone okay the left one" chief does as told " **sexy jutsu** " he is replaced by a hot naked blond with pigtails all of a sudden chiefs screen is covered in blood and he falls right on his face. " hahaha your a perve huh did'nt see that coming hahaha" chief takes of his helmet " what was that for kid" " nothing realy but it did let me look at the seal yup your screwed soon you will be just like sasuke it will drive you mad yes it will also give you power but it will be demonic power yes there are demons here you can call one of them orachemaru the guy that bit you " " ah " " enjoy the time you got left soon if you don't join him you will die trust me i have seen it happen to some point " what do you mean " " i mean sasuke died once but was saved at the same time by orachemaru's man so nomatter what your screwed unless we kill orachemaru or by some luck naru or someone we come across can help you witch is all highly unlikely " " life sucks huh kid " " you have no idea "

" hey dobe " " hey brat i fixed my sword and made it stronger than ever " naruto turned one way to find six people in one direction and two in the other direction. chief puts his helmet back on " fuckit if im going down then im taking all i can with me when i do- "


End file.
